1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shredder, especially to a shredder driven by a single motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A shredder shreds sheets, such as, documents or files into small pieces to render information thereon unreadable.
A conventional shredder has two motors respectively driving a paper feeding mechanism and a cutting mechanism. A stack of paper is placed in the paper feeding mechanism, which may be a roller or a paging mechanism to separate the stack of paper into small piles and feed the piles of paper into the cutting mechanism.
However, the conventional shredder with two motors is heavy and manufacturing costs of the conventional shredder are high. Moreover, since the stack of paper is substantially upright, when one paper slides, other papers slide simultaneously so jamming the cutting mechanism.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a single-motor shredder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.